Talk:Shining Gizmo/@comment-174.112.93.136-20160108213039/@comment-26479344-20160110222857
You can also use a setup like this if you have the units/spheres and just autobattle right from the start. Since everything is OTK, it's basically just an FG team. Team Avant (A) - Dandelga / War Demon's Blade * Avant's 20% all stats ES sphere + high damage secondary sphere Charla (A) - Honor Armor / Sacred Crystal * If you don't have Honor Armor yet, you can use Reeze's Armor, Guiding Light or any Occult/Buffer Jewels you have. Zeruiah (L) - Reeze's Armor / Impiety Orb * I use Reeze's Armor on her because as an infinite SBB unit, her +50% ADR stats are always up on top of the defense/HP buffs from the first half of the sphere. Heavenly bud is also okay here as a secondary, I just knew I wouldn't need to switch off my normal spheres so I got lazy and left Impiety. :P Shera (A) - Existence Jewel / Four Bonds * A malice jewel with Spark BC fill (which Shera is amazing at) + HC drop rate (good for party healthiness) + BB gauge reduction on a mitigator. Amazing sphere. Four Bonds further reduces the BB gauge cost, negates stronger element dmg, HP recov and 50% Spark dmg. Rize (A) - Sky Harbinger / Silver Knights' Crest * Pure powerhouse spheres. Disgusting damage at the end of the rotation when sparking. Avant or Haile Friend * Avant for more points (FG is all about raw damage) or Haile if you need help with SBB fill SBB Sequence: ''' '''Charla > Zeruiah > Avant > Shera > Friend > Rize * Just so you have a little insight for future runs as to why this sequence is the best. Charla gives Crit Dmg/Crit Chance/Spark Dmg buffs on SBB to let the team start with the maximum potential for damage, Zeruiah makes sure no matter what your RNG is with crits that you do 50% more damage through elemental weakness (even more against native elements with the suggested spheres) and beefs up the BC/HC drop rate; not to mention setting up Avant/Shera with a 40-hit count spark blanket. Avant provides the raw damage through heavy sparked hits, spark vulnerability, HP > ATK conversion and 200% BB modifier (on top of his LS buffs). Shera quickly leaps in continue the heavy sparking while also giving an ATK buff for -- you guessed it, your Friend lead and powerhouse Rize. Avant or Haile friend will spark off of Shera, and Rize will catch the tail end of Zeruiah's 40-hits + Shera's lightning fast (pun intended :D) sparking and the occassional Avant/Friend sparks finishing off the combo for massive damage. I use this same team for farming RC5 and can OTK - 2TK most bosses depending on the crits and sparks (aside from obvious things like Balmedia's Tail, Avant is BAD for farming blaze pearls. DO NOT bring him, his LS buffs will kill the body before your team finishes the tail if even one person isn't doing it right. /side-rant-over) Reasoning Avant and Charla fill a lot of DPS spots but you can make up for them somewhat by bringing a crit buffer (Zedus, Griff, Dion, etc.), spark buffer (Raaga, Zedus, Claire), Crit dmg buffer (Zedus, Griff, Ultor). You can also sub out Zeruiah for Ciara + Chrome if you have one of the above units that fills multiple spots. Shera is mostly there for the for clean spark animation + ATK buff, which several of the above units can also take care of. Rize is just a powerhouse, alternatively you can use Kafka/Drevas for incredibly high damage as long as a status on thier SBB lands early on and if you have an elgif that further boosts her ES dmg % versus units with status ailments. It takes more of a set up, but it's an alternative. If you don't have either of those, you can go a bit more old school with Loch, Alpha or whoever you own that can go last in the turn order for high damage sparking. *** The one big reason that Zedus isn't used nearly as often anymore is because of his unfortunately poor sparking animation, but in a pinch or without an Avant he's still a fine damage lead. Final Thought The more you deviate from my original team, the less you might see the same results. However, UBB on Mechas should be fine as long as you're a purely offensive squad for OTK clear. If you have any specific questions, just ask! Good luck!